Biometrics Wiki
Welcome to the by TNewman'!' Biometrics, also known as biometry or biostatistics, refers to the science of measurement and analysis of human characteristics. This is often done to establish an individual’s identity, according to Jain, Flynn, and Ross (2008). These characteristics may be physical, behavioral, or even chemical. Biometric technology can be used for things such as security and identification purposes. Some examples of this technology include face recognition, fingerprints, and iris recognition. Biometric technology has applications not only in people’s personal lives, but also in corporations and even within national governments. The purpose of this paper is to give some insight of what biometrics is and explain some benefits and even some drawbacks of the various technologies. Some current uses : According to an article, currently, biometric technology has uses in airport security, with law enforcement, banking, and with attendance and time within different occupations (Trader, n.d.). Within the job sector, biometrics have been adopted to combat employees stealing time. Basically, the businesses are implementing “biometric time clocks” to ensure correct attendance and wages (Trader, n.d.). By using biometrics in this situation, companies can ensure employees receive fair and equal pay to one another. Another widespread use for biometrics is for security. This security can either be local or a worldwide affair. According to a journal article published by the IBM Systems Journal, biometric authentication enhances security and privacy for everyday people (Ratha, Connell, & Bolle, 2001). Essentially what this means is that the old ways of authentication (PIN numbers, passwords, etc.) are becoming less reliable and can easily be forgotten or stolen. Biometric identification can be quicker and far safer. Information will be much more secure because biometric identifiers are far more difficult to replicate or steal than a simple password or PIN. As for the international side of things, groups such as police and different government agencies use biometrics as an added security measure. Biometric technology might be implemented by police in a city to help identify criminals. In an article from the U.S. Government Accountability Office, military personnel are being trained in biometric tech in order to better detect and track enemies in Afghanistan (2012). This training can be used to ease the burdens of soldiers and to keep them and civilians safe. Unfortunately, with the many uses of biometric technology, there come some security risks. Some future uses: The future of biometric technology is very bright and can go many different directions. With biometric uses spanning in directions such as health, security, and entertainment, there is no telling what may happen in the future. Today, smartphones often feature fingerprint sensors and even facial recognition cameras. These forms of biometric capture are used to unlock phones and different applications within the smartphone. Using similar technologies, in the near future, smartphones may have the capability to track the blood flow inside of your body. According to a blog post published by Veridium, Samsung has recently filed a patent explaining the ways that sensors could be put into smartphones to detect blood flow. This could be applied to health and fitness tracking (Muller, 2018). An advancement such as this one could be extremely helpful to many people. People who may have high blood pressure or similar health problems can receive great benefits from having access to technology that could monitor them. In the post, Muller also discusses the opportunities that may be available to people who enjoy certain types of entertainment. With technologies already established, such as Apple’s Face ID, a user may have the ability to swap their face in to a game or other forms of entertainment (2018). This would most likely revolutionize the entertainment industry. The possibilities using biometric technologies are endless with various inventions constantly being brainstormed and created. With many different advances in biometrics in different fields, the future for biometric technology can go many places. Important articles Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse